Nicky, Ricky, Dicky & Zack
by L.Little'sFanFic
Summary: The boys where working and as they where they made a new friend named Zack. Who is this Zack and what kind of friend is he? Only one way to find out.


Yes I am still alive. I just been very busy thease past months

I don't own, work for as well as know anyone who owns and or works for Nick and Nick's Nicky, Ricky, Dicky, & Dawn in anyway.

This is a request from DStarBoy

* * *

The Harper quads where disappointed that they were not able to go to the ski trip with their friends after Thanksgiving. Their parents wanted them to help out with the store for the holiday season. If it was not bad enough missing fun in the snow with their friends they once again had to wear the elf costumes that don't really fit anymore and almost getting trampled on Black Friday thanks to their parents ridiculous deals for that day. After three days of chaos the quds could finally rest as they sat at the little diner inside Get Sporty.

"Man I wish I was on the slopes right now" Dicky said

"We know you been saying that alot." Dawn said.

"I want to sit by the fire with hot coco and read a book." Ricky said.

"You can do that at home" Nicky said.

"I want to see all the cute boys." Dawn said.

"Oh I want to change my answer to that." Dicky said.

The rest of the quads looked at him. Sure Dicky had an alluring look that catches the eyes of girls and some boys but hearing their brother, eyeing boys was surprising. "Wait what?" The three quads said at the same time.

"Oh I meant instead of boys it be girls." Dicky said.

Dicky leaning back pleased that his siblings bought it, as he was starting to see boys more attractive than girls. At first he thought it was just hormones but he kept looking at boys more then girls. Well matter of fact his brothers were feeling the same way, but just like Dicky decided not to say anything.

"I just want to get out of this elf costume as this is giving me a wedgie." Nicky said shaking his ass in the seat trying to undo the wedgie.

Their dad soon came to them with a smile and a stack of flyers for his kids. He soon set them down on the table with a loud thud. The quads soon sighed heavily while wishing they were anywhere but here.

"Ok kids time to hand these out to our shoppers and remember to do it with a smile." Tom said and then left them with his own stack.

"How much longer do we have to suffer?" Dawn complained.

Ricky looked at his phone and sighed "four more hours."

The quads sighed again and hitting their heads onto the table before getting up grabbing a few flyers from the stack and getting up to pass to the shoppers. While handing them out Ricky got tapped on the shoulder and he turned around to see a cute boy with crutches and a pair of pants.

"Um i'm guessing you work here?"

"Yah how can I help you?"

"Well I need help with these pants as you can tell. I want to see if they will work with my cast."

"Well, um... not sure how I will help but ok."

They soon where in the dressing room and the boy put the pants from his hand onto the bench.

"I need you just to help me put these on."

"Well ok then."

With that being said the boy put one of the crutches against the wall and soon put his arm around Ricky so the boy can put the other crutch with the other. He soon had one hand on his pants and looked at Ricky.

"Can you pull on the other side on three. Then once they are down set me down onto the bench?"

"Well um ok."

Ricky cant believe hes going to take off someone's pants off and was starting to get hard something he did not want as the tights left nothing to the imagination. Once the boy said three they pulled but they did it little to hard as the boy's boxers came along with it exposing his soft dick. Ricky could not help but stare at it. He could see that the boy eather is coming into puberty or he likes to shave his pubes as he saw them coming in. Ricky could no longer help getting hard and the boy seen it happen. He for one smiled that this boy in the green tights was getting hard. He wondered if he was simi hard or fully.

"Um sorry about that." Ricky said still staring at the boy's dick that was now becoming hard.

"That's ok, this stuff happens to us all. You can touch it if you want."

"Wait what?"

"Come on I know you want to. After all your hard yourself." The boy soon placed his free hand on top of Ricky's bulge and gave it a nice squeeze that caused Ricky to jump.

"I shouldn't um we shouldn't be doing this." Ricky said nervously.

"Oh we can do it somewhere more privately if you are afraid of getting caught."

"Um that's not it. I'm an employee and you are a customer. It be wrong."

The boy leaned and kissed Ricky on the lips while placing his hand on the covered up bulge.

"Are you sure?"

"I probably can sneak you to a unfinished room of the shop."

Ricky and the boy was soon making out in the unfinished room each grabbing each other's bulges. Ricky soon pulled down his tights causing his boxers to also come down. The boy smiled and grabbed hold of Ricky's hard dick and slowly jerked him off as they went back to making out. As they were snogging Ricky slipped his hand into the boys boxers and felt him up. They started to moan as they stroke each other off. Soon it was too much for Ricky as he shot his load first hitting the floor and some of it landing on the boy's shoe. After making Ricky cum he was about to cum himself. Ricky knew this as he felt the boy's dick pulsing even more. Ricky quickly managed to pull down the boy's pants exposing his hard dick and his hands gripped the stranger and resume getting him off until he shot his load into the floor mixing with Ricky's cum. The boys kissed one last time before Ricky helped pull the boy's pants up before getting back into the awful tights.

"My name is Zack by the way." "Ricky, will I see you again?"

"I sure hope so."

The next few weeks Zack had came back but he not only ended up messing around with Ricky but with two other boys named Nicky and Dicky. Like Ricky, Nicky was hesitant touching Zach's exposed dick in the dressing room when he went and helped him to try on some pants. It so happened that Zack and Nicky ended up in the same empty room where Ricky and Zacy fooled around in. The only difference was Zack came first this time. Now Dicky was a different story entirely. Once Zack's dick was exposed the boy was down on his knees deep throating his boner like a starving man before a banquet. This took Zack by surprised but if a cute blond wanted to suck him he had no complaints. Zack did not know if he was ready to return the favor just yet but was surprised to find out Dicky was ok not getting anything in return.

A few months have passed and Zack has been seeing all three Harper boys not knowing they were brothers. As each of them have been going out with Zach on different days and kept him a secret from the rest of the quads. Now the thing is Zack wanted to actually date each of the boys and see no other but while the three knew he was seeing other people he had no idea how they will react to meeting each other and actually dating him knowing he had two other boyfriends. Ricky showed up first to the meeting spot. In fact he showed up fifteen minutes early. He can't wait to see Zach again and hear what he had to say. While waiting he saw Nicky walking towards him and sat next to him.

"Um what's up Ricky?"

"Waiting for someone, so can you leave so they can sit there they want to tell me something."

"Thats funny someone told me the same thing. What are the chances of that?"

"Um not sure but it's possible though."

Dicky soon shows up and sits next to Nicky. "Hey guys you guys are also waiting for someone?"

"Yah." Nicky and Ricky said at the same time.

"How cool is that we both got someone I think but my crush is you know shy so if you don't mind leaving so we can be alone." Dicky said.

"I see you all know each other" Zack said.

"Yah we are brothers I thought I told you I had two brothers" Dicky said.

"Wait you guys are all brothers?" Zack asked.

"Yah and what's going on here?"

"Oh boy I can't believe this is happening. I was hoping to tell you one at a time then slowly bring all three of you together."

"So wait you been seeing all of us?" Nicky asked.

"Wait you two also like boys?" Dicky asked. "Well it's obvious now that we had the same secret." Ricky said.

"What same secret?... Oh, the whole liking boys thing." Dicky said.

"That and we been seeing the same guy for the last few months without each other knowing it." Nicky said.

"Yah sorry about all of this I never meant this to happen." Zack said

"When I came back to the store I was hoping to get help again from Ricky but then you Nicky helped me and and I thought you were also extremely cute too just like Ricky."

"So where you hoping to date Ricky when we did that thing when we first meet?" Nicky asked.

"Not really. It was more of just fooling around. Then I met you Dicky after a few days later. Then after going back and forth with all three of you I fell in love with all of you."

"So you fell in love with me? I don't know what to say. No one has ever fallen in love with me. Its normally Dicky and if it is not Dicky then its Nicky"

"Yes, but the thing is I can't pick one who I want to be with so I thought why not date all three of you so I stopped seeing the other guys and I just hoped that all three of you will agree to being my boyfriend. I just want all of you to know that. I just cant pick one of you. I was hoping we could all be a thing. I thought it might be hard but now that I know you are brothers it might be easier. So what do you say you three shareme?"

"How will this all work?" Nicky asked.

"Well you can take turns on having one on one time with me and maybe if your up for it make it a four way so the other two won't be left out. So there will be no three ways. Well unless I'm not involved. As I'm asking a lot from you already and frankly I have no idea if you guys do anything with each other already."

"Yah we do mostly sleep in the same room and share a shower or bath but that's when we we were little kids." Dicky said.

"He meant sexually Dicky" Ricky said.

"Oooooh that what you meant. Then no we do not." Dicky said.

"Would you guys like to?" Zack asked

"Don't know be kinda strange doing it with my brothers" Ricky said.

"We can always try and if you don't like it then it be just one on one action. What do you say?"

The boys looked at each other and back at Zack.

It had been two months since the Harper boys officially started dating the same guy. They all agreed on the one date with Zack plan they came up with. While one of the brothers is out with Zack the other two would just do what they normally do before they have a date with him. One of the Harper boys happened to be on his way home from his date with him. Ricky was a little sore as Zack sat on his lap riding his dick. Ricky never thought he would have a boyfriend and definitely not one he was sharing with his brothers, who was also now his boyfriends/lovers now. He was not really sure how it went. As so far it's just been him and Zack. Ricky decided not to over think his so called new relationship with his brothers and let things happen. Something that was hard for him to do. When the next day came it was Nicky going out with Zack.

Once in a while the order of Zack taking out one of the Happer boys ends up being the order on the day he saw them. He for one did not mind this one bit. He was one hundred percent fine with the order of what the Harper boys came up with when it came to dating him. When Nicky did come home from his date with Zach his tongue was little sour from all that rimming onto that bubble butt of Zack's. As for Dicky he was really not that sore on his way home, but the first few times he was. After all he did have a dick up his ass.

He was proud to be the only Harper boy to have Zack's dick up his ass. Of course his brothers never say what sexual things they did on their dates with Zack, Zack himself does not tell what sexual things he does on his dates either. The only reason why Dicky thinks he is the first to be fucked is because he can't see his brothers taking that beauty up their ass. As more time passed on the secret relationship they been having, all four came to the same conclusion to go on a date with their boyfriend with their brother in attendance.

The result was pleasing to all with no fights and fits of jealousy and anyone looking came to the opinion of four friends hanging out. It helped because they have yet to do public display of affection besides what could be considered a bro hug. The first time had all four nervous till they reached their destination and got to playing at the Bowling Alley. Now that nervousness had returned when they decided to finally try "It" together, when Zack ended up having the house to himself for the night.

"Let's try off small and get to bigger stuff later. If we can handle the small and be comfortable with it that is." Suggested Zack.

"OK, but what classifies as small?" asked Ricky.

"Kissing is small and I see no problems with kissing any of you." Dicky mentioned.

"Nice Dicky, Yeah I agree. Nicky and Ricky try kissing each other." Said Zack.

"Oh ok." came Ricky's so called enthusiastic reply.

It was clear to Zack and Dicky watching that neither of the two was looking forward to kissing the other but the two boys were hard and hopeful that the two would pass this hurdle so they can start undressing and get into some serious fun. The kiss was made and Nicky and Ricky knew it had to be more than a peck so each open their mouth a little wider and slipped their tongue in the other mouth. It was easy with their eyes closed as they could imagine it was Zack, trying out a new technique. But their hearts did race and the two parted with a grin.

"That wasn't to bad." Said Nicky with a grin.

"That was hot watching you two kissing." Said Zack happy that it was progressing so well.

He gave each a kiss and tasted both boys with each peck. He called Dicky over and kiss him as well.

"So now what?" asked Dicky, not knowing what else his boyfriend and brothers would consider the next smallest thing to be.

Blushing Nicky suggest removing their tops and soon enough four shirts hit the floor.

"I just want to devour all four of your bodies." Came Zack's husky voice.

Turned on seeing all three of his boyfriends nude from the waist up.

"Guess we have our next test." came Dicky, openly groping himself.

"Yeah, but how are we to do this?" Came Ricky's reply.

"I will suck your left nipple while Nicky does your right then, you Ricky sucks one of Nicky's chest while Zack does your other. Then you both do me while Zack watches?" Dicky surprisingly offers a decent plan.

"Sounds good to me." Grinned Zack thrilled that all three were seriously trying to make this work.

Dicky was turned on sucking away at his brother's erect nub and was hoping to show them just how skilled he was after his months of practise. Nicky was the same and really wanted to get Ricky hard as well as Zack by making his brother cry out their name. Nicky found it odd having Ricky sucking away on his tit but it was comforting seeing the top of Zack's head. He jumped in surprise when he found Zack's hand squeezing his covered crotch. At least he thought it was Zack's hand. Soon enough all three Harper's had at least sucked on of their brother's tits and now it was decided to loss the pants. As Dicky shown so far he had the least amount of reluctance and was sucking his nearest brother who happened to be Ricky through his underwear.

"Oh, Oh Zack." painted Ricky by habit before it hit him that it was Dicky.

"Dicky stop for a moment." said Zack.

If Dicky kept at it for to long he wouldn't stop till Ricky cums.

"Let's all lay down in a circle so Ricky can suck on Nicky through his underwear, while Nicky sucks me and I suck on Dicky."

"But that's not fair as Nicky blows you, his not being tested." protested Ricky.

"But Nicky will blow you when we switch, so we will find out if he is comfortable sucking his own brother or not."

Five minutes was spent in that order, and Dicky pulled back Ricky's underwear to suck Ricky's actually cock instead of the material covering it. The five minutes pass and they turned around so the person who just blown them was now giving instead of receiving. Dicky once again pulled down the underwear covering the goods he was after and engulfing Zack's tasty cock as he has countless times before. He wasn't alone in that as Zack was just as guilty and even the other two Harper's ended up doing the same during the second half.

Dicky let Zack's cock leave his mouth to moan and plead to Ricky to finger his ass. It was easy to not think that it was Dicky he was sucking till he heard his voice but turn on as he was getting blown by Nicky and sucking away on a cock he wet to fingers before reaching around his brother's waist and searched for his hole. Zack smiled and stopped sucking away. "let's get on Zack's bed and do what we want to each other." The Harpers thought it was a good idea and soon Zack was on their boyfriend's bed with Ricky licking up and down on Zack's balls. He soon put one of the balls into his mouth and started sucking on them.

While sucking one of the balls he played with the other. Zack just moaned as he rubbed and squeezed his nipples. Ricky then switched to the other ball. He was licking it like he was tracing the testical. After awhile he slid the ball into his mouth and sucked on it harder causing Zack to moan even more. After a few more sucks to the ball Ricky managed to suck Zack's whole sack. It was hard at first but Ricky managed to do it. His tongue went back and forth with each ball to the best of his abilities. Soon enough he was making figure eights with his tongue as he sucked away into Zack's balls. The other two brothers watched on seeing Ricky at work. Nicky soon went on his knees and managed to rim Zack as Ricky was sucking away on the sack.

Dicky for one did not know what dick to suck first. He never thought about sucking off his brothers until today. Now he looked at his options and thought about sucking Ricky as a thank you for fingering his ass. Ricky was soon moaning as he sucked away on Zack's balls. While Dicky sucked away he was jacking off Nicky. The room filled with nothing but moans. After sucking Ricky for awhile who was now sucking Zach's dick he went to suck Nicky who was now fingering Zack with four fingers while licking his hole.

Dicky really did not mind his dick was not getting any attention from anyone as it was his ass that wanted it. Dicky sucked Nicky for awhile and stopped. He wanted to be fucked but was not ready to be fucked by his brothers just yet. He got up and let the boys know he was ready for a dick up his ass. Ricky stopped sucking away on Zack so Dicky can slide in Zack's dick into his ass. As inch by inch slid into Dicky's ass he moaned. He just loved the feeling of Zack's dick going inside him. After all of Zack's dick was inside Dicky he pounded away as Ricky and Nicky watched. They looked at each other wanting to fuck Zack but none of them wanted to have a dick up their ass.

"So who you want to be fucked by first? Ricky or me?"

"Why not both of you? Im sure I can take both at the same time."

"How do we do that?" Nicky asked.

"I know." Ricky said

Soon Nicky and Ricky was on their backs with Ricky's legs on top of Nicky's so their hard dicks wher touching. Knowing Dicky don't want to him to pull out, Zack managed to keep his dick still in Dicky as they moved. This wasn't the first time Zack was able to do this with Dicky and it won't be the last. Zack managed to get both of the other Harper boys dicks inside his ass at the same time. Now all four boys where moaning once again. Nicky and Ricky worked together to thrust in and out at the same time while Zack did the same thing to Dicky.

The room was filling up with more moans, slaps and the sweet smell of boy sex. Dicky was the first to shot his load with a hands free cum. Then it was the other Harper brothers at the same time. Leaving Zack to thrust a few more times to shoot his load. After pulling out the boys just rested. Ricky realized what time it was and they had to go. As it was almost time for dinner. On the way home the Harper boys looked at each other.

"So round two just us three once everyone is asleep?" Dicky asked.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the story. Please let me know your thoughts.


End file.
